


Ya boi Riven has fun adventures being a vigilante

by Darthteddybear



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), kinda original work
Genre: ARCANE Hacking, Gen, Hacking, Little story for my upcoming d&d character, Weaponised Nerf gun, technomancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: A young technomacer goes around dealing with gang members because he has nothing better to do with his time.





	Ya boi Riven has fun adventures being a vigilante

The tapping of keys was Riven's world as he rapidly typed away eyes intent on the dark screen in front of him as long lines of code flashed on the screen. Biting his lip he closed his eyes and started breathing deeply. Hands starting to glow he typed faster and faster fingers becoming a blur of eerie green light as he entered a deep state of concentration. Lines after lines of code and passwords disappeared.

 

The easy part was done. Now came making sure no one interrupted. Unzipping his bag he took out his school tablet. Admittedly not the most impressive focus like the ones he saw online but it would do for now.

 

Glancing at the library computer he was using he saw the download progress steadily tick away quickly typing in his password and glancing at his background, a high res image of his (stuffed) flumph. His classmates thought he was weird for it but he didn't care, Riven loves this thing to death.

 

Quickly checking that his program on the cameras was still running (it was, he made it so of course it was working) he opened up YouTube content to pass away the time watching whatever. Then he saw people approaching through his familiar's eyes.

 

Huh

 

Turning the screen off and quietly taking cover behind a bookshelf he opened up communication with his familiar.

 

_Describe them._

 

Dave being the glorious raccoon that he was talked back.

 

_END ME_

 

Hmm, interesting. 

 

The sound of breaking glass broke Riven's train of thought. Looking around the corner he saw the Edgelords from before. They looked exactly like you think they would, standard black clothes and dumb haircuts. But what was interesting was one of the guy's shirts had on it.

 

"I hate People". It read in clear white letters over a black background. So already Riven could tell this guy was an idiot, but what was even more interesting was the letters under it.

 

"But I hate demons who hide in human skin more".

 

Oh okay.

 

So they were racists, but then why were they robbing a library? It didn't matter, Riven liked this library it was filled with nerds that left him alone.

His question was answered when of them pulled out a spray can and started tagging one of the walls. 

 

Unlatching the screen from it's keyboard he clipped it onto his SUPER COOL screen holder on his arm for combat casting. Admittedly he had only really fought twice but whatever these were a bunch of edgy scrubs, no biggie.

 

But he wouldn't go out and reveal himself immediately, that would be stupid and like Sun Tzu said: All warfare is based on deception.

 

One of them flicked on a torch, Riven named him "Buttface" in his head.

 

_Idiot_

 

Flicking his hand muttering "Mine now" under his breath the torch flicked off.

 

Frowning the Edgelord decided to turn it on again.

 

_Nope!_

 

It turned off again this time and when the idiot tried a third time it stayed off.

 

"Dude why'd you turn it off?" Asked one of his friends annoyance clear in his voice.

 

"It turned itself off!" Shouted Buttface shaking it desperately to turn it back on.

 

"Oh sure." Said the one that spoke first drawing the words out, Riven christened him Retard.

 

While the two named Edgelords devolved into arguments. Riven moved closer, sticking to the bookshelves for cover. Seeing the 3rd one had earphones he chose him as his target.

Pointing at the phone he was holding Riven muttered a small hex under his breath. With the phone now in control he decided to demonstrate his power.

 

"ATTACK THE ONE HOLDING THE TORCH AND KNOCK HIM UNCONSCIOUS"

 

Riven named earphone guy victim.

 

Victim surged forward going for Buttface's throat with his hands. Buttface went down screaming, desperately trying to get his possessed friend off him. But victim's hands were in a death grip around his throat. Somehow staying calm Retard pulled out a knife and gestured at his friend.

 

"GET OFF HIM OR YOU GET STABBED!!"

 

Rolling his eyes Riven raised his arm and froze Retard's arm to the knife screaming in pain he went down eyes rolling back in his head as the blistering cold knocked him out from the pain and shock.

 

That left victim.

 

Pulling out

 his weaponized nerf gun, a small revolver type weapon with a custom motor and a spring he bought off eBay. The darts it used had scalpels in them, just for that extra bang. Looking down at the traumatised teen who was currently two steps away from bawling Riven decided to do something about it.

 

"He isn't dead, he'll be conscious in a couple hours or so".

 

His words drew Victims attention, who snapped his head up to look at him.

 

"W-wha-what did you do to me?" His voice trying to sound threatening but failing miserably.

 

"Small suggestion spell, don’t worry there any lasting effects, apart from the ones that you create yourself."

 

"Like what?" Victim said, confidence returning.

 

Riven didn't like that.

 

"Well, any friendship you had with these two is over, along with the fact that I could send the footage of your little break in to the police and get you lot thrown into juvie."

 

Victim sneered.

 

"I ain't afraid of Juvie, and the boss likes me more than these two idiots anyway. Besides, if you send the records to the police they'll come for you as well."

 

"I won't send the recordings to the police then, I'm sure your mother will be very interested in your night time activities, Timothy Smith."

 

"So what if she knows? I'm 18, it's not like she can do anything about it."

 

Frowning at the fact that Timothy was proving smarter than he ought to be he decided to revert to his age old method to getting people to do what he wants.

 

Blackmail.

 

"Napoleon.90 isn't a very secure password."

 

Timothy froze.

 

"Oh my, you use that for a lot of things. It would be a shame if someone reported your night time activities online, or better yet I tell everyone about your furry bondage hentai, you'd think a tough guy like you would get off to something else."  

 

"You wouldn't dare."

 

"Tell me what you were doing here and I won't".

 

Timothy bit his lip and shook his head.

 

"Either you tell me why you did this and who you work for, or you get a scalpel covered in raccoon crap to the face".

 

Timothy sighed in defeat then opened his mouth to speak.

 

"We work for the local crime boss, we don’t know why but he wanted us to mess up the library our best guest is that the owner didn't pay the protection fee."

 

Riven had his answers but he still had this kid to take care of, the authorities could cage the other two when they woke up.

 

Raising his nerf gun Riven took careful aim at the kids right shoulder.

 

"HAH you think a nerf gun is gonna hurt me!"

 

"Take a closer look."

 

The shot was clean the modified dart with the scalpel in it stabbed into the kids shoulder, piercing the skin cleanly.

 

"Nerf that"

 

While Timothy was screaming his lungs out Riven calmly bashed the kids skull with the side of the gun. Victim fell down, unconscious drool dribbling out the side of his mouth. Walking back to the commandeered computer happy to see download at 100% he took out the USB with the full database of every recorded limbonic in America (Which he wasn’t on!).

 

Picking up the rest of his gear Riven holstered his nerf gun and turned the camera hack off when he was outside.

 

Pulling up his grey hoodie Riven started walking home.

 

There was only one Crime boss in Boston and Riven knew exactly where to find him.


End file.
